Character
by 48691412
Summary: Thoughts and feelings of the two main heroines before, during, and after their loved ones came into their lives. Rated T for safety. Two-shot
1. Memories & Doppelgangers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _ef_ series. If I did, then there would be a third season (I would've squeezed the ideas out of brilliant story writers XD)

* * *

Chapter 1: Shindou Chihiro

Do you have memories you don't want to forget?

Ah… Pardon me for the abrupt question.

Then to start it off, I will introduce myself to you, reader-san.

I am Shindou Chihiro, a seventeen year old. Mentally however, I am only of age of merely thirteen hours. I can only last for thirteen hours before another person comes in.

Who is that person, you ask?

Her name is Shindou Chihiro.

Our voice, appearance, and name are the exact same. But her thoughts, her actions, and her feelings are entirely different from mine.

She is like a doppelganger.

This doppelganger can only last for thirteen hours before another doppelganger comes in and this is repeated.

We are to repeat this cycle until the vessel called "Shindou Chihiro" dies.

This empty shell has what is called a memory defect, or amnesia.

Shindou Chihiro's memories can only hold up for thirteen hours until it resets itself and remember for thirteen hours once more.

In conclusion, for every thirteen hours, another doppelganger by the name of "Shindou Chihiro" will be produced and the previous will be eliminated.

* * *

Again, I ask, reader-san,

Do you have memories you don't want to forget?

Do you have memories that are special to you and give you warmth whenever you think back to it? Memories that you want to reminisce about forever and ever? Memories that you want to relive forever more?

I, reader-san, do.

This doppelganger of Shindou Chihiro does.

Actually, all of Shindou Chihiro does.

Don't you think that this is ridiculous?

That this bunch of doppelgangers, this imitations and fabricated Shindou Chihiros, would want the impossible?

To be able to grasp something that they can never reach?

Everyone around me was kind, respectful, sensitive.

But then, they felt far away. As if I couldn't actually connect with them, or communicate properly.

Their warmth wasn't the one I was longing for.

Currently, there is a chain linked onto me.

This chain's length is the measure of thirteen hours.

This chain cannot be broken.

It is to continue being linked onto me until Shindou Chihiro dies.

However, on one small day, it started to crack. I finally found the hope I was looking for. This person that made life seemingly meaningful.

It was a meeting that lasted forty-five seconds.

In the thirteen hours that I have left of me, this has been the precious memory of all.

The memory that I would wish to remember forever.

The memory I do not want to forget.

No matter how much I wanted to keep for myself, it wouldn't work.

The next Shindou Chihiro was another person. A person who couldn't remember that forty-five seconds meeting. All she had were merely words given by the previous about that meeting.

I would reread the memories given to me by the previous Shindou Chihiro every day. My meetings with him, my plans with him, and my interactions and promises with him were given to me daily.

Today, I have realized (once again?) that the previous Shindou Chihiros have fallen in love with this man.

I found out that I may have some kind of memory.

Looking at this man, I have felt some kind of warmth and love inside of me. Every time he smiled at me, or talked to me, I would want for us to me together forever.

But it was not meant to be.

No matter how much Shindou Chihiro or that person loved one another, it wasn't meant to be.

After everything was finished, I expected for him to leave me, and that the next Shindou Chihiro would wonder how each one felt during his presence.

Now, each day, the current Shindou Chihiro would look up at the sky, wondering about this man, and what caused us to fall for him.

How wonderful he must be, to be with someone like Shindou Chihiro.

To him, Shindou Chihiro isn't doppelgangers fitted into one vessel, but rather, just the one and only Shindou Chihiro.

We would smile at the thought that someone loved us for who we are, rather than one of the imitations of Shindou Chihiro.

On the day when everything was finished, we were to end cleanly.

We went our separate ways.

The next Shindou Chihiro sat on the bench, thinking while looking at the bright sky once again.

To be natural, and to be clueless, was what she was told to do.

The thoughts on her mind when she looked at the sky made her feel hopeless.

Like as if there was once again, no hope in life.

When that man came to her once again, she was surprised.

At the sight of the man she tried to let go for his own good, came back to her.

Shindou Chihiro was ecstatic, no more than that.

She felt like as if she was finally able to grasp the impossible.

Even if it was only for once, she was able to break that chain.

The story of Shindou Chihiro is to continue.

What happened to her and this Asou Renji-kun is to be said by a different Shindou Chihiro.

By a different person.

But, I can assure you, reader-san, that he loved every part of her, every doppelganger of her, and every imitation of her.

I can conclude that Shindou Chihiro is a fortunate person.

Don't you feel the same, reader-san?

* * *

End of the first chapter!

MY COMEBACK! AFTER LIKE...A YEAR? XDDD

I've been too busy trying to make failed prototypes work... -_-

Hoped you liked it! I tried my best for my comeback, after all.

SEE YA!

...That was awkward.


	2. Sound & Color

Disclaimer: I do not own _ef_ is any way... Fortunately?

* * *

Reader-san, have you ever been in a soundless world?

I have.

It was a world that I wanted to leave. It defied my morals, my ambitions, and even my hopes and dreams.

It made life seem worthless.

As if it was something that should be thrown away.

Something that you should just avoid and ignore.

That soundless world soon worsened.

It slowly became colorless, the usual blue and green seen every day became shades of black and white. And because of the lack of color in that world, the world soon became a place that silenced signs of laughter. It silenced cries and it silenced everyone's thoughts and feelings.

In that colorless world, your only option was to become a shell.

Just a walking figure, incapable of expressing thoughts or gratitude.

I, however, was fortunate enough to leave that world.

I was offered to leave, so I did.

But I soon saw the world indifferently.

The world still seemed so dark, so…lifeless.

The children who seemed to regain their smiles and laughter seemed too fake. The people socializing with one another seemed so…unnatural.

I thought about going back to the place I was before. I mean, what did I have to lose? The soundless world there and the world that was supposedly colorful was the exact same.

The unnaturalness, the acting, the lack of sound and expression.

But where was the place before?

That soundless world had already disappeared from my sight.

I no longer had a place to call home.

I no longer had a place where I belonged.

I no longer had a place where people loved me regardless.

I no longer had a reason to try my hardest.

I thought to myself, _'I need to find that place'_

I started traveling, in order to find that place.

Every place I went, every city I went, I couldn't find one. The world continued to seem so cold and worthless.

Every person I met weren't up to my standards. They continued to act and to hide their expressions and inner thoughts.

They couldn't confront people their true feelings

I felt disgusted with the world as I realized this.

People, as if it was natural, acted friendly to people they hated with their hearts.

They gave them gifts they wanted to keep for themselves.

For some reason, they couldn't just confront people about their faults and flaws.

People never realized how imperfect life can be.

How fragile one can be.

How critical they can be.

Opinions and thoughts, I thought, were harmful. They ridiculed people and they brought people lower than themselves. They used it to their advantage to bring up their self-esteem.

Their opinions and thoughts seemed to be consoles for a person.

I continued with this thinking for the rest of my travels.

Until one Christmas day.

The snow piled on the streets and I was walking alone. I thought about presents and people's _true _thoughts on them.

Would they like it?

Would they hate it?

Then suddenly, the purse I was holding onto was taken away from me.

That purse was useless. My phone wasn't in there and my wallet didn't even have much money. The only value in that was that it had the key to my house.

But it led me to him.

Him, who had given me the warmth I was looking for most of my life.

The man who had given me the place I called home.

However, when we finally proved our love for each other, he chose another before me.

I saw that colorless world once more.

That sickening world that I couldn't bear to live in.

I immediately thought that I should leave.

I packed my things, got up, and went.

I didn't know where.

To find another home?

No... I just wanted to leave.

To prevent myself from ruining another life again.

I wanted to leave the place I called home, the place where I finally found the warmth, the place where I started to see color once more.

I called him before I left.

I thought that a proper goodbye was needed.

So that he wouldn't have any hope.

Any lingering attachments.

100 seconds

Just 100 seconds left for me to talk.

100 seconds.

I spilled everything I always kept inside of me.

I told him about my "home"

My suspicions with other people.

My disgust of the world.

He told me not to worry about it.

He told me that he would do all those things I yearned for.

He told me that he would always be there for me.

He told me-

_Beeeeeeeeeeeep…_

The simple sound that cut us off.

The simple sound that prevented us from confessing our real feelings for one another.

"I love you!"

His voice came to me.

I saw him.

The man who finally gave me the love I was looking for.

The man who let me let go of unwanted memories and to embrace the new ones.

I finally reached out to him.

* * *

End!

I know...That ending...Was soo...UGH. Yeah, I know. I personally prefer the first chapter...-_-

My writings are a drag these day.

So...Did you have fun?

No?

PPPSSSSHHHH

FINE THEN.

...

Review? =D?


End file.
